


The Four Times Brendon Urie Announced His Love For Mikey Way & The First Time He Was Taken Seriously

by illbefinealone



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brikey, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no excuse for this, It's all fluff, M/M, i don't know what i was thinking, lord have mercy, people I have other things to do, what's going on with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbefinealone/pseuds/illbefinealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a summary necessary? It’s all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Brendon Urie Announced His Love For Mikey Way & The First Time He Was Taken Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I now write Brikey fics while watching the Qatar 2015 handball championship.
> 
> On a “serious” note, guys, I think I forgot my life somewhere. If anybody finds it, please give me a call.
> 
> This obviously isn’t the longer Brikey fic I was writing. I haven’t touched that one in a while.
> 
> I’m open for prompts as always, so please stop by if you have an idea. I will gladly write any ship and anything you’re interested in: just no vampires, werewolves and most definitely, no rape.
> 
> Me on tumblr: [illbefinealone](http://illbefinealone.tumblr.com/)

  


The first time Brendon Urie announces his love for Mikey Way is in his sleep.  
  
They are snuggled up in Mikey’s bunk on the tour bus after a few too many drinks and Brendon for some reason is talking in his sleep. He never does that, especially not when he’s in deep sleep.  
  
Mikey however, he can’t sleep at all, knowing that he’d have to say goodbye to his boyfriend in the morning. He’s lying next to Brendon with his head on Brendon’s chest, enjoying the sweet choreography of ups and downs it performs.  
  
They hadn’t been dating for that long, maybe three weeks or so. They had been making out and hooking up long before that though. Every time they saw each other during the previous year of their lives, they ended up hooking up: in Pete’s guest bedroom at Pete’s birthday party, backstage at Coachella, in a dark alley behind a bar as they were celebrating another album release, in a restroom at a truck stop when their tours overlapped. And so on.  
  
And then finally few weeks ago, at Patrick’s birthday party, Brendon had finally asked if they should maybe start dating. Mikey took the words as a surprise, they made him rethink the whole situation.  
  
“It’s not like I’ll be making a big change in my life,” Brendon had said as he pulled his shirt down before reaching out for his pants and continuing to get dressed “I haven’t slept with anyone since we started… whatever this is.”  
  
“I thought we already are dating,” Mikey had replied and thrown the hoody he had found on the floor towards Brendon.  
  
“Then take me to dinner sometime,” Brendon smiled at him before jumping and pinning them both on the bed, “God Mikes, don’t you know what dating looks like?”  
  
“I will,” Mikey said through laugh, already arranging it in his head: the perfect day and time, the perfect restaurant.  
  
Now they’re here and Mikey gets intoxicated simply by the scent of Brendon that lingers on his clothes after they’ve spent some time together. And when one of them leaves the other it’s easily compared to a nightmare, but also maybe not because Mikey knows that the only thing worse than leaving Brendon for a couple of days would be being left forever by Brendon.  
  
He gets stuck in his train of thought, thinking up different scenarios of how that might happen, of the ways Brendon could leave him. He thinks about when and where and how as he listens to Brendon’s heartbeat.  
  
“Mikes,” Brendon’s voice comes off as a tired mutter which makes Mikey look up at him. He first thinks that Brendon has woken up, and then he sees that his breathing is still calm, his eyes are still closed. Mikey never knew that Brendon talks in his sleep; he has never experienced it before. And hearing Brendon say his name at such moment, it calms him down, “I love you, Mikey,” Brendon adds, his whisper so incredibly silent that Mikey doesn’t believe it.  
  
But then a soft reiteration happens and Mikey’s heart almost jumps out of his chest before he reminds himself that it’s too early and it’s just the booze talking.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The second time Brendon Urie announces his love for Mikey Way is during sex, as it normally happens.  
  
It’s been five days since the first slip and Mikey had avoided talking about it considering it wasn’t a big deal at all. It was the alcohol, it was nothing else.  
  
But this time it’s in the middle of a blowjob. They’re in Brendon’s apartment and Brendon’s down on his knees, his swollen lips around Mikey, sucking as if there’s no tomorrow. As the moans escaping Mikey’s throat become louder, Brendon jerks his head back and innocently looks up at him.  
  
“I fucking love you,” Brendon exclaims before he returns to driving Mikey closer to an orgasm.  
  
Mikey considers it for a couple of moments and then he blames it on the post-orgasm bliss. Maybe he didn’t mean ‘I fucking love you’, maybe he meant ‘I love fucking you’.  
  
It’s an honest mistake.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The third time happens the following morning, and while Brendon was happy to fall asleep, Mikey couldn’t yet again.  
  
So, instead of moping around, Mikey gets out of the house and goes for a walk. He ends up at a small bakery just twenty minutes away from Brendon’s place and gets two cups of coffee as well as a box of chocolate chip cookies for breakfast. Feeding his already hyper boyfriend sugar and caffeine is a perfect way to start the day.  
  
Mikey gets back home before Brendon wakes up. And when he finally does he goes straight to leave a kiss on Mikey’s lips. He then jogs to where the smell of cookies comes from and looks at them in disbelief before looking up at Mikey with all of the keenness and affection he has in him.  
  
“I love you Mikey Way,” Brendon smiles before he grabs all the cookies he can and walks to the couch, finding his seat next Mikey. Brendon pecks Mikey’s cheek and leans his head on Mikey’s shoulder, joining in on the Breaking Bad marathon.  
  
And Mikey freaks out a little before pinning the confession on the cookies and the fresh coffee. It’s the cookie bliss.  
  
It’s always some kind of bliss.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The forth time Brendon says it it’s over the phone and it’s after a long rant. Brendon had a bad day and Mikey is the only person he could tell all about it.  
  
There have been quite a lot of those bad days recently, with Brendon constantly in meetings, preparing for the next tour. And Mikey is keen on listening. He feels lucky that he gets to be the person to hear Brendon’s problems. He’s the lucky guy that gets to hear the intonation of Brendon’s voice change as he gets even more heated up on the subject. He is lucky. And he loves it.  
  
“They want me to make it shorter. I can’t make it shorter Mikes, some songs shouldn’t be taken out of the set, it’s not fair!” Brendon explains.  
  
“I hear you,” Mikey replies, not knowing what else to say, really.  
  
“Thank you,” Brendon whispers into the phone.  
  
“It’s why I’m here Bren,” Mikey encourages “You’ll figure it out, you always do.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Brendon says and lets a sigh escape his lips, “I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too. I can’t wait till next week,” Mikey speaks and smiles after which he gets poked in random parts of his body by his three personal stalkers. Always mocking him, always all up in his business, Mikey swears, he misses the privacy that comes with not being on a tour bus.  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
“Mr. Urie?” Mikey hears a woman’s voice come from the background.  
  
“I have to go now, Mikes, I’ll call you later, okay.” Brendon voice comes off flatly, probably because he’s being called back into the meeting and they will piss him off even more.  
  
“Okay,” Mikey says.  
  
“I love you,” Brendon adds and hangs up right away, not even letting a time gap that will allow Mikey to reply in any which way.  
  
Mikey freezes when he hears those words, no motion in any part of his body, making everyone around him start to stare.  
  
He is sitting on the couch on the tour bus, joined by his band mates. His brother starts waving his hand in front of his face while Ray and Frank make a lovely choir, saying Mikey’s name in unison.  
  
“What?” Mikey reacts after a minute or so.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Gerard asks him, looking with worried eyes.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, actually,” Mikey offers a shrug, looking away for a moment and then returning his eyes on the three confused men that are ready to cut a bitch with the instrument each of them has in hand.  
  
“Why the long face then?” Frank chips in.  
  
Mikey smiles right away, just to prove to everyone that everything’s fine. And they believe him, ’cause his smile isn’t the fake kind. He’s genuinely smiling, he’s genuinely happy with Brendon. He’s just unsure if Brendon is serious. He’s unsure if he feels the same way.  
  
“That’s better,” Ray says to him and gives him a slap on the back.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The fifth time is when Mikey finally understands that Brendon isn’t throwing away words just because. It’s a week after the time over the phone and Mikey is sitting on the couch in his apartment while Brendon is lying next to him, his head in Mikey’s lap.  
  
Brendon’s staring at the TV and flipping through the channels with the remote while Mikey’s reading through a Rolling Stone. It’s a casual Wednesday night in their busy lives.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Brendon says with a groan, rolling over on the couch to give Mikey a puppy-eyed look.  
  
“I ordered a stuffed-crust pizza while you were in the bathroom,” Mikey says flatly, still looking at the magazine “It should arrive any time now.”  
  
“How did you know?” Brendon asks, pushing himself to sit up, balancing his body on his arms as he looks up at Mikey with amazement.  
  
“I pay attention Bren,” Mikey says to him, putting the magazine down in his lap, marking the place where he stopped with his thumb, “I heard your stomach turn before you went,” he adds.  
  
“You’re so good to me, I don’t deserve you,” Brendon sighs and drops to his previous position.  
  
“That is not even remotely true,” Mikey shakes his head  
  
“I love you,” Brendon says. He pronounces the words clearly, without any expectation in his voice, without any desperation, nothing like all the people Mikey has heard it from. Even when it wasn’t being said to him, there always was something in their voice. There’s nothing with Brendon except for affection, it’s oozing out of him, but it always does.  
  
Mikey takes a second to breathe in, finally preparing himself to say it, “I love you too.”  
  
“Oh, thank God! I have no idea how many times I said it,” Brendon almost shouts, his reaction a mix of laughter and disbelief.  
  
“You meant all of that?” Mikey gasps, doubting if he’s hearing it right.  
  
“You thought I didn’t?” Brendon shouts his question back, spreading his arms to amplify the question, “Who says it in the middle of giving head unless they mean it?”  
  
“I’m bad at reading signs!” Mikey admits, shrugging slightly.  
  
“No shit,” Brendon starts laughing as he reaches out to grab Mikey’s shirt by the collar and pull Mikey down in a kiss.  
  
Mikey takes the lead with the kiss, licking his way into Brendon’s mouth, like trying to reach the middle of a Tutsi-pop and he is forgiven within seconds.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Mikey hears it over and over again for the rest of his life. He says it in return every time. And he never ever doubts it again.  
  
Because every time Brendon says it his voice is honest and there is no action to hint that he needs to hear it back. He says it in order to remind Mikey that it’s still true, that nothing’s changed.  
  
And Mikey says it back in order to remind Brendon that he read this sign. This time, at least.  
  
By the end of the year they’re talking about marriage and having kids and they manage to make all the things they talk about happen which helps them stay happy.


End file.
